


The One Where Lin Catches Them

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Humor, Humour, Parody, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Related to a line in Good Morning Royalty explaining why Lin will never speak of naked Korrasami ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Lin Catches Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentricsowilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricsowilo/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

In between the kisses and her touch, Asami moved the situation away from the window, slamming on the door. Now in charge, Asami brought her lips to Korra’s bare neck, sending a soft wetness moving down. She grinned as she heard Korra enjoy herself, devilishly removing more of her clothing. They took a pause.

“A-Asami...” Korra panted, craving more in the moment. “Is this really the right place?”

“It’s a holiday,” Asami whispered in her ear. “No one is at the station, except us...” 

Korra gasped as Asami took off her jacket, revealing nothing but herself. She smirked as she took control once more, and moved Korra onto the office desk. She began kissing her way downwards, spending ample time on every part of Korra’s beautiful, muscular body. The moans grew louder as Asami inched closer and closer to the goal, a finger ready to pull down Korra’s pants should the scene see fit. She was almost there, ready to strike, preparing the build up for this moment...

_SLAM!_

Korra, startled in the sudden noise, jumped up and onto Asami, crashing on the ground.

“Ow...” Asami groaned, rubbing her head. She looked up at Korra, and found her eyes wide, focused on some sort of target. Asami turned her head and understood why.

“ _WHAT THE FLAMEO ARE YOU DOING, YOU MONKEY FEATHERS!?_ ”

It was... Lin Beifong! 

In all fairness, she was very,  _very_ , visibly pissed off. Quite disgusted as well. Her apartment was undergoing construction, and she was simply looking for a quiet place to finish some paperwork. She definitely wasn’t expecting the Avatar and her “gal pal” fooling around _in her personal office._

A single drop of sweat ran down Korra’s brow.

“B-Beifong!? This is _your_ office!?” She stammered, quickly covering herself up (struggling to do so in her fear). She hoped at the very least it was Mako's. They could both feel Lin’s anger burning. Metaphorically, but also _physically_ as the room started to shake. Asami glanced down to see Lin’s fist clutched so tight, there was blood trickling down her fingers. Also struggling to cover herself up, Asami inched closer to Korra in hopes of protection. Unfortunately, it looked like choked up, bumbling Avatar was not the best muscle in this case.

Like thunder cracking, Lin unleashed her anger.

“ _GET. OUT._ ” She screamed, something in the police station’s foundation cracking with each word. Korra and Asami were too afraid to move. 

“Are you two deaf? I said, _GET. OUT._ ” She pointed her finger to the door, ordering them now. They quickly got to their senses and stormed out the door that slammed behind them. Both of their faces completely red, they quickly re-dressed as they ran outside.

Unfortunately, Lin’s earthquake reached more than just the station, and a crowd of concerned citizens were waiting for news outside. Concerned citizens and _employees_ , as a certain concerned firebender was also standing amongst the townsfolk.

“Are you two okay!?” Mako ran up to them and grabbed their shoulders. “What were you doing in there!? What happened!?” 

Asami started to speak, but couldn’t find the words. They were both still red and flustered from the combination of events. Mako kept shaking them in hopes of an answer, but they both fainted from the stress and confusion. Mako sighed, but suddenly stood alert as his boss slammed open the station doors.

“Chief Beifong, ma’am!” He saluted. Lin grunted in his general direction, then panned her eyes amongst the crowd. She hit her face in annoyance, a bit of it directed at herself for causing this commotion, but all of it directed at the _reasoning_ behind it. That “reasoning” in particular coming to and fainting again once Korra and Asami’s eyes spotted Lin’s. She sighed.

“One of the prisoners got rowdy and made an earthquake, you can all go back to your homes now.” Lin quickly explained, and ordered. “Have a happy Avatar’s Day and what not...” she grumbled as the crowd dissipated. All that was left were two snot-faced elephant rats on the ground waking up. She bent down and grabbed the two women by their collars, sneering in their faces. 

“You’re lucky I covered your butts back there,” Lin snarled in a whisper. Korra and Asami’s faces were blank, still trying to process all the information. Lin forcefully dropped them back on the ground and pointed a finger at them.

“ _We will never speak of this again._ ” She demanded, her voice vicious with malice. The Avatar and engineer nodded their heads ever so small, and then quickly scattered off to never again enter the police station. Lin grunted as she stood up and slammed the station door behind her, locking it this time. Maybe now she could get some goddamn work done. 

...But she called for a janitor to tidy up the office first.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Friends and Ficsandmusings (lokgifsandmusings) for the title inspiration.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the My Immoral reference. Once I wrote it, I literally could not write anything else.


End file.
